


Outside the Liquor Store, He Told Me I was Lost

by lesbianchiyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchiyo/pseuds/lesbianchiyo
Summary: There was a point, there had to be a reason he was alive. There had to be, but the more he continued to exist, the less he believed there was a reason. Even his parents seemed to have forgotten his existence, kicking their eighteen year old son out, just because he was different. Shouyou sucked in a deep breath, a car passed by. The sun continued to fall behind some trees, the world slowly darkening. Shouyou felt lost, he was,"You're lost."⇾Hinata Shouyou's a high school senior just trying to fit in,⇾ Kageyama Tobio's a dropout washing dishes at a local diner,❪ two lost boys crossing paths. ❫
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	1. About / Updates

> This is a vent fic, or it's a fic I'm writing to cope. This means updates will be all over the place, though I will be trying to write a chapter each day, that doesn't mean I'll post it that day. 
> 
> If you're having trouble with anything that's mentioned in this story, please remember help is available :
> 
> **National Suicide Prevention Lifeline**
> 
> **1-800-273-8255**
> 
> That being said, I just don't want people expecting too much from this story. It's not going to be complex, but more on the simple side. Friends to lovers, with some trouble along the way. 
> 
> Shouyou and Tobio are both 18 — Shouyou is in his senior year and Tobio is a dropout. There will be underage drinking and light drug use. 
> 
> Another big warning is self harm and I don't mean oh he cut his leg, I mean, I'll actually be explaining the action in depth, so don't read if that makes you uncomfortable. And, suicide attempts. I'm not going to expose which character, but someone will be attempting suicide by overdosing. 
> 
> The only reason I'm doing this chapter is so people can be aware that this fic isn't going to light hearted and can be prepared for what's going to come. 
> 
> — KILLIE. 


	2. VANILLA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody said this had to be well written, right? Okay, well this fic is going to be a shit show, I'm not promising well written chapters, this is just a story I'm writing so I can have some way to cope.

"Ow fuck," He had turned the water on too hot for the third time that evening, hands an irritated red he rinsed off the last plate, before setting it aside to dry. He'd put the dishes away after he sweeped up the dining area, wiping his wet hands on the sides of his jeans he grabbed the broom from a supply closet in the corner of the kitchen. 

The dining area was cramped, and he made quick work of sweeping food droppings out from under tables and benches. Leaves fell outside as he looked outside, there were a few stragglers, people walking their dogs, parents and children coming down from a day at the park. The sun fell behind some trees, the world dimming. 

Across the street he spotted a head of red hair, a boy sat on the curb head in his hands as he stared at passing cars. The hand holding the broom loosened, 

"Kageyama-" 

The broom fell, hitting the tiled floor with a loud snap. He turned around quickly, hands against his chest, "Yes!"

"How about you head home early, Daichi and I can take care of the rest?" 

He bent down picking up the broom, "O-oh if it's not a problem?" 

"Not at all Kageyama, don't worry about it." 

"You can call me Tobio, you know."

A laugh, Tobio leaned the broom against the side of a table. "I know, I'm just so used to calling you Kageyama, everyone always called me Sugawara so." Tobio nodded, he headed towards the kitchen, Sugawara followed. 

"You sure it's okay if I leave early?" Tobio fiddled with the knob of the staff room, using his shoulder to push the door open. Sugawara stood in the doorway, 

"You already did most of the work, just gotta finish sweeping and putting dishes away." 

Tobio nodded softly, using the tip of his finger to open his locker door, he hung his jacket over his arm, stuffing his wallet and keys into the pockets of his jeans. 

"I can use the back exit, right?" Tobio nodded his head towards the door to his right, it led to the back alley. 

"Yeah o-oh wait!," Sugawara disappeared into the kitchen, before returning a few minutes later, a plastic bag of leftovers in his hand. "Here, you'll need them." He smiled softly, handing the bag over to Tobio. 

"Stay safe, call us if you need us!" Sugawara waved softly, Tobio shook his head, 

"Yeah, yeah, okay…" Tobio paused, pressing the door open, "okay, mom."


	3. GIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are going to be really short, and I mean short ajdjahaka. Anyway, this is written terribly, but oh well. I already said not to expect much from this fic, it's probably gonna get scrapped in a week, but I'll keep writing when I can.

The air was cold, brushing against his damp cheeks, Shouyou wiped his eyes. Everything was going wrong, he bit his bottom lip keeping it from trembling. He didn't fit in, and he, he was trying, but these things really weren't his scene. Nobody wanted someone around who couldn't fit in,he gasp for air digging the backs of his ankles into the curb. His eyes stung, filling with more tears, he threw his head back sighing. What was the point, everyone said he was too energetic, too short, wore too many layers, someone could always point something out. They could always find his flaws, he lowered his head in between his knees.

There was a point, there had to be a reason he was alive. There had to be, but the more he continued to exist, the less he believed there was a reason. Even his parents seemed to have forgotten his existence, kicking their eighteen year old son out, just because, he was different. Shouyou sucked in a deep breath, a car passed by. The sun continued to fall behind some trees, the world slowly darkening. Shouyou felt lost, he was, 

"You're lost."


	4. OATMEAL MILK HONEY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow another "amazing" chapter. Expect two chapters today, because I'm actually really liking this series and I actually wanna finish it, even if it doesn't get viewed a lot, I'm writing this for myself and I wanna finish it. :) 
> 
> ALSO I KNOW THE TITLES WEIRD, BUT IT'S A SOAP SCENT ALDGALA IT SOUNDS GROSS THO 😔

Tobio pushed the door open with his shoulder, he knew Sugawara was watching him so he left the back room as fast as possible. The alley was dark, the door slammed behind him, he turned to exit hitting his hip against the metal trash can next to the door. He winced, rubbing at his hip with his free hand, the plastic bag crinkled.

The air was cold, but Tobio could do without a jacket, his long sleeve shirt gave him enough warmth, he let his jacket hang from one shoulder, he hadn't brought his car today. Instead he had decided to walk today, a part of him regretted it, but he knew he needed the exercise. He didn't play volleyball anymore, didn't have a chance too, not after he dropped out.

Leaves crunched under his feet, the sidewalks were covered in leaves, they weren't pretty colors, all brown and yellow, maybe a tinge of red at the tips. Tobio liked fall, it left a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach, until hell hit. He liked winter, but sometimes it was unbearable, stiff fingers and stuffy noses. A car passed by, the sidewalks were bare of pedestrians, the sun was almost gone, the sky painted pink and orange. _Pollution_. Tobio caught sight of the familiar poof of red hair, he was still here. The boy was still sitting there on the curb in front of Ukai's Liquor. Tobio stopped and thought for a second, he looked from the boy to the end of the street. He did need to get home, put some laundry in so he had clothes for tomorrow, he needed to eat and he needed to— looking both ways Tobio quickly hurried across the street. Something in his brain told him to stop, to stand still and wait for a car and— _bad thinking, bad thinking_.

The red head didn't look up, his face covered by small hands, his ears were red and his shoulders shook. Tobio regretted this, his movement stuttered. Should he turn around, just go home. He didn't know this boy, he, he did look like a middle schooler. Tobio chewed at his bottom lip, before stopping next to the male on the curb. He took a deep breath, shaky fingers picking at the handle of the plastic bag in his hands. The boy still didn't look up, but his shoulders stopped shaking, a head turned, Tobio caught sight of a brown eye. It peered at him with uncertainty.

"You're lost."

Tobio meant for it to sound like a question, but it didn't. His voice harsh, it let a bitter taste on his tongue. The boy became rigid, slowly lifting his head. Puffy eyes, waterline wet and irritated, nose and cheeks dusted a bright red and a, Tobio's breath hitched, a _bloody lip_.


	5. VODKA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw this post that was like "Bitches really like acting like they got haters. Girl you're just a really bad person." 😔 and like it's me, I'm bitches akehwlehala I'm like most hated person it's fucking hilarious 😔

Shouyou's shoulders dropped, he looked up at the male using the back of his hand to wipe away the blood. His lip hurt, but it had been like that for awhile now, slowly dripping blood. He had forgotten about it even, so used to the sting. A plastic bag crinkled, the male looked away; his black hair falling into his eyes. 

"A-re you lost?" The bag crinkled louder, Shouyou watched the male poke a hole in the handle, "T-thats what I meant." 

Shouyou stared for a couple minutes, before swallowing a mouthful of blood; _metallic_. "I- no I'm okay, I was just gonna," He trailed off, if he said he was going to sleep here tonight the male would call the cops on him. 

"Gonna what?" The males voice was sharp, commanding, Shouyou bit his lip wincing.

"Stay here until my dad calms down," Shouyou's whispered, looking down. 

" _Idiot_." The male sat down next to Shouyou, awkwardly, Shouyou stared at his shoes watching as the male sneakers tapped nervously against the concrete. "What's your name?"

Shouyou shook his head, pressing his teeth down harder, "You're not gonna call the cops are?" The male's breath hitched, Shouyou continued, "Last time someone did, didn't work, made everything worse, dad wouldn't let them in our house and they didn't have a warrant, couldn't do anything about it." Shouyou watched the males foot tap faster, the bag crinkled, 

"Does he, " The male trailed off, 

"Hit me?" A hum, "No, he did today though, found out 'bout something big." Shouyou didn't tell the male his father had found out he was gay. His father had freaked out, a hand fast and sharp pulling at Shouyou's face, a bloody lip and a bruised chin before he was kicked out. Everything left at home. 

"Kageyama Tobio." The male whispered, Shouyou looked at him with wide eyes, "That's my name," With one last bite at his lip Shouyou spoke up, 

"Hinata Shouyou."


	6. LAVENDER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hinata's a baby don't @ me i love him 😔
> 
> okay, just so y'all know, in Tobio's chapters he calls Shouyou, Hinata and in Shouyou's chapters he calls Tobio, Tobio. 
> 
> listen to feel something by bea miller [it's what the qoutes from] also if anyone's actually reading this, you should idk let me know your thoughts in the comments or smth :)

_"I don't wanna die, but_

_I don't wanna live like this."_

* * *

"Hinata Shouyou." 

Tobio chewed on his bottom lip, sneakers pounding loudly against the concrete. "You can't stay here all night," He trailed off, "Ukai will call the cops," Another moment of silence, "idiot." 

Hinata didn't say anything, he just looked down the road, Tobio chewed on his bottom lip harder, the bag crinkled loudly. Hinata glanced at Tobio, large watery eyes, before he whispered. "I can't go back." 

Tobio wasn't good at helping people, he wasn't good at comforting people, he couldn't even comfort himself. He looked over Hinata, eyes flicking from his bruised chin, to his bloody lip, to his right thigh, "You're bleeding." 

Hinata looked taken aback, moving a hand to wipe at his lip, Tobio watched him before speaking again, "Your thigh." This time, Hinata curled in on himself, arms shielding his thigh from sight. 

"It's nothing." He croaked between a gasp for air, Tobio looked Hinata with wide worried eyes, 

"I know someone who can treat your wounds." Tobio said quickly, he hoped Sugawara or Daichi hadn't left yet, they knew how to deal with these things. Hinata stayed quiet for a second, before gasping for air again, 

"I don't go places with strangers." It was barely above a whisper, Tobio sighed. 

"Technically, we're not strangers," He paused, "dumbass."

"You really like callin' people mean names." Hinata spoke louder this time, something was off, his tone teasing. 

"Come with me to the diner," Tobio stood up, "so we can clean your wounds."

Hinata stood up slowly, but he didn't move to follow Tobio, 

"Promise you're not gonna kill me."


	7. WHISKY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really like writing this story, oops

_"I just wanna feel something,_

_I_ _j_ _ust wanna feel."_

* * *

Shouyou followed Tobio across the street, it was eerily quiet, the street empty as the street lights flickered on. Shouyou watched, Tobio tug on the handle of the front door, before leaning in pressing his forehead against the window, cupping his left hand around his eyes and using his right hand to knock lightly against the glass. An older male, with dyed silver hair messily sprayed against his forehead peaked his head out from what Shouyou's presumed was the kitchen. His eyes lit up when he saw Tobio, but the widened in worry when he caught sight of Shouyou. Shouyou bit his bottom lip, every inch of his body was telling him to run. He shuffled behind Tobio, the male in the diner hurried over to the door, Shouyou heard it unlock. 

"Kageyama!" The male hurried ushered them inside, Shouyou nervously shuffled into the diner "Is something wrong? Did something happen?" 

"Suga please, calm down, where's Daichi?" Tobio asked, Shouyou watched him set the plastic bag on a table, "I need the first aid kit." The male, Tobio called Suga, looked at Tobio, before glancing at Shouyou, who curled in on himself, he bit his lip the blood trickled into his mouth. 

"Oh my- DAICHI!" Suga rushed off, past a counter of pastry and into what Shouyou earlier presumed as the kitchen. Tobio turned to look at him,

"That's Sugawara, he or Daichi not sure which one, but one of them's gonna treat your wounds. Daichi's better at wrapping up cuts, he was my um captain when I played volleyball." Shouyou knew Tobio was just trying to make him comfortable, voice low and hushed in the quiet diner. 

"I play volleyball." Shouyou whispered, nervously playing with the hem of his sweatshirt, Tobio glanced at him, wide eyed. 

"Really?" Tobio's eyes were bright, Shouyou looked away, 

"Uhuh, but my team doesn't really like me." Shouyou bit his bottom lip again, some blood trickled down his chin, he wiped at it with the back of his hand, he wasn't lying when he said his team didn't really like him. Tobio looked at him, his eyes losing the light. 

"I'm sure," He trailed off, "my middle school team didn't like me." It was followed by a dry laugh, Tobio leaned against a table, "King of the Court, that was my name." His voice fell into a whisper. Shouyou looked him wide eyed, 

"My c-captain talks about, about a king of the court a-a lot," Shouyou picked at his bottom lip, staining his fingertips with red. It was bleeding more, thick and metallic, filling his mouth and trickling down his chin. Shouyou heard a door swing open, and hurried feet. He curled in on himself, using his hands to cover the growing wet spot on his jeans. A hand grabbed at the collar of his shirt, Tobio pulled him up, Sugawara came out from the back room, doors swinging behind him followed by another man. 

"That's Daichi," Tobio whispered, Shouyou nodded, swallowing a mouthful of blood. Daichi was carrying a white box, the first aid kit, Shouyou's hands shook nervously at his side. Sugawara stopped in front of Shouyou, his eyes were soft. 

"What's your name?" His voice was even softer, it was different from when he was talking to Tobio. Blood trickled down from his lip, his hands stayed frozen at his side. 

"Hinata Shouyou." It was a croak, loud and dry and it stuck in his throat and stayed at the tip of his tongue until it was able to escape his blood filled mouth past cracked lips. Daichi was standing at the end of the dining room, his eyes were nervous, but he stared at Shouyou with such care, his eyes started to water, waterline wet as one tear slipped down his cheek. His hands flew into action wiping at his eyes. 

"Well Hinata," Sugawara grabbed one of his hands, pulling it away from his hands, Tobio let go of his collar as Sugawara pulled him towards Daichi, "how about you go with him, and he'll get you cleaned up."

All Shouyou could do was nod. 


	8. ORANGE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, this was just me practicing dialogue and wooo some more drama has been added. Can we just believe that when Sugawara and Daichi were third years Oikawa was a second year, thank you 😔

Tobio watched Hinata leave with Daichi, the diner was quiet until the doors to the kitchen swung shut. Sugawara slid into one of the booths, "Come sit." It was a hushed voice, the night grew darker. Tobio slid in across from him, Sugawara spoke again, "Do you know him?" Tobio folded his hands across the table, shaking his head. "Then-"

"He was sittin' outside Ukai's Liquor," Tobio whispered, "Couldn't just leave him and then I noticed he was hurt when he," a pause, "He looked up." Sugawara hummed, 

"You saw his jacket right?" Tobio didn't say anything, only looked down kicking the leg in the middle of the table, "AobaJohsai's school jacket," Sugawara continued, "Oikawa's graduating this year," Tobio grumbled,

"This isn't about him," He took a deep breath, "I'm over everything that happened, ever since I had been a part of Karasuno." 

"I know, I," Sugawara smiled, "I was just checking, it was surprising to see you help someone from that school."

"He was hurt," Tobio's voice was shaky, barely above a whisper. 

"I know and he's," Sugawara's foot hit Tobio's, "Cute, huh?"

"W-what!" Tobio stuttered, he sat up straighter, Sugawara laughed, 

"I'm just teas-"

"I barely know him," Tobio snapped, Sugawara's mouth shut, before he whispered out an _'I know, I was just sayin.'_

Tobio bit at the inside of his cheek, 

"I actually, from far away I thought he was a middle schooler."


	9. RUM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk.

Shouyou followed Daichi through the swinging kitchen doors, the kitchen was small and cramped, Shouyou found himself maneuvering his hips to keep from banging into countertops. Daichi stops in front of a large, metal door with chipping blue paint, Shouyou stopped a couple feet away from him nervously fiddling, fingers dancing across his bleeding lip. Daichi set the first aid kit down next to the door, pressing his shoulder against the large door until it bursted open, _"It gets stuck a lot."_ Shouyou silently nodded. 

Six lockers lined one side of the room, a counter to the right and a large metal door with the bright words exit above it to the left. An itch in his stomach told him to run, Daichi set the first aid kit down on the counter, pushing a stack of papers to the side.

"Have a seat here," Daichi patted the top of the counter, urging Shouyou forward like he was a cat. Shouyou inched forward, back to the counter he used his hands to lift himself up until he could slide onto the counter, Daichi nervously dug around in the first aid kit. 

"I'm okay, you don't have to," Shouyou whispered, shoving his hands in between his thighs, Daichi looked up surprised. 

"I," Daichi pulled out an alcohol wipe, "want to, wouldn't want to send you home hurt, you know, if your parents saw, I, if I was a parent, I," Daichi took a deep breath, ripping open the package of wipes, "It's like if, if Tobio came to work hurt I'd be really upset and I'm sure your-"

"I mean it's their fault." Shouyou stopped Daichi's rambling, staring up at the ceiling, eyes growing wet once again. 

"What do you mean?" With nervous fingers, Daichi pulled Shouyou's head towards him. He touched the tip of an alcohol wipe against his busted lip, Shouyou winced. 

"I mean, mm dad did this." Shouyou moved away when Daichi pressed down on his lip again, this time harder. It was quiet for a couple minutes, Daichi carefully wiping away blood, before he spoke up. 

"Your," He cleared his throat, "Your thigh too?" Daichi's voice was nervous, but filled with worry and care and Shouyou looked away curling in on himself, he shook his head. Daichi looked relieved. 

"I," Daichi pulled out another alcohol wipe, "Anyway you could roll up your pants or," Daichi paused, he was nervously pulling at the wipe in his hand. "Pull them down a smidge." Shouyou grew rigid at the last part, fingers teasing at the tops of his pants, before with a deep breath he quickly pulled them down a smidge. His boxers were stained red, and he pulled the leg of them up to show off the wounds. Daichi's breath caught in his throat, but he didn't say anything. Cut after cut lined Shouyou's thigh, there was a sad excuse of cleaning done, two bandaids covering deeper ones, blood soaked through. Daichi nervously pressed a wipe down, Shouyou's leg jumped, he bit back a wince.

It was a couple minutes until Daichi spoke again, he was finishing up wrapping Shouyou's right thigh in gauze. "With what?" With soft hands, he used some medical tape to keep the gauze stuck, Shouyou bit his tongue, looking up at the ceiling. He shook his head and Daichi sighed, "Law says I need your parents phone number, Hinata." It was the first time Daichi had said Shouyou's name, a ball of nerves grew in the pit of his stomach, 

"P-parents number." His voice was shaky, Shouyou tried his best to bite back the sob that wanted to escape, slipping his pants back over his thighs. 

"Yes, or I could," A pause, "Call the cops." Shouyou's body shook, 

"W-wait please, T-Tobio promised and I can't ggoo home, please," Shouyou sobbed, "I c-cant go home, t-they don't waant me anymo-oree."

Daichi was quiet for a moment, before he spoke again, "I, maybe, I, I'm sure Tobio wouldn't," There was a long pause, Daichi cleaned up the supplies; a sob shook Shouyou's shoulders, "Wouldn't mind letting you stay with him."


	10. ALMOND

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it bad idk where this is going? like I have a vague idea on what I wanna do, but I suck at following outlines like I planned this fic out and its completely a different way then what I planned so I'm just going with it aldvalsv, also this is getting more kudos and bookmarks than I thought, so thank you! 
> 
> anyway this chapter is really shitty, wrote it at 4 in the morning because I woke up feeling sick 😔

Tobio watched them enter, they were quiet, Hinata following Daichi a slight limp in his walk and a new bulge on his right thigh. His lip was cleaned up and with a shaky hand Hinata held an ice pack to the bruise on his chin. Daichi leaned in right into Sugawara’s ear, something even Tobio couldn’t hear. Sugawara broke the silence first, standing up and sliding out from the booth,

“Kageyama?” Sugawara’s voice was quiet, a street light flickered outside, Tobio looked up, “Can we talk to you?” Tobio didn’t say anything, instead he stood up. Hinata avoided eye contact as he followed Daichi and Sugawara into the kitchen,

“He,” Daichi started, he whispered worriedly looking towards the kitchen door as it closed, “Doesn’t have anywhere to go and I, I um, I told him you wouldn’t mind letting him stay the night, Tobio.” Tobio grew rigid for a minute, breath caught in his way,

“There’s no way I’m babysitting that idiot, just call the cops.” Tobio hissed, hands fisting at his sides, Sugawara looked between them, before speaking up.

“It’s just one night, Daichi was able to get a parental phone number. He’ll call them in the morning.” Sugawara said, “It’s not a choice, Kageyama, just one night.” 

Tobio glared, “Just call the number now.” 

“I,” Daichi paused taking a deep breath, “He’s covered in cuts and I, I’ve only done this once before.” The kitchen was quiet for a couple minutes, Tobio’s shoulder dropped, his lip fell between his teeth worrying at it. 

“From his dad?” It was a whisper, Tobio’s voice nervous, his teeth pulled at a piece of dead skin. Daichi shook his head,

“No, but” Daichi sighed, “Please just let him stay one night, and then just bring him to work tomorrow-”

“We’ll get everything with him situated, just give him a place to sleep for tonight.” Sugawara placed a comforting hand on Tobio’s shoulder, squeezing. Tobio nodded drly, biting down harder on his lip.

_“Just one night.”_


	11. TEQUILA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> people are actually protesting this stay at home order i-

Shouyou glanced around the dining room, he ran his pointer finger across his bottom lip, nail picking at the cut, he winced. His pants were uncomfortable, barely fitting over the thick gauze wrapped around his leg, it was tight but his leg didn’t hurt as much. He inched forward tracing over the edge of the table, before slipping into a booth. He didn’t even have his phone, everything was left at home up in his room. There was no way he was ever going back. 

There was shuffling in the kitchen, before the doors swung open, Daichi exited first followed by Sugawara and a very grumpy looking Tobio. Shouyou looked at them with wide eyes, Sugawara gave him a wide smile, “Good news, Kageyama said yes!” Shouyou stared at them, some part of him still itched, a part of him telling him to _run, run, run_. Tobio grumbled, grabbing the plastic bag off the table,

“Come one, I have stuff to do.” 

Shouyou stood up quickly, hurrying after Tobio who was already halfway across the dining room, hand grabbing onto the handle of the front door. “We’ll see you guys tomorrow!” Daichi yelled, hands cupping around his mouth, Shouyou turned around to nod before turning back around and following Tobio out the door. 

It was colder than it was before, streets dark and empty. Tobio’s pace was fast, hurrying down the street plastic bag crinkling loudly. Shouyou inches behind him, he could feel the gauze loosening. With nervous hands he grabbed onto the back of Tobio’s shirt, pulling at the fabric,

“Get off of me, dumbass.” He hissed, Shouyou’s hand dropped to his side,

“C-can we slow down, m-my leg..” Shouyou trailed off, stopping in his tracks, he heard Tobio sigh, before muttering a small,

_“Fine, stay next to me.”_


End file.
